Regret, Mistakes, Sacrifice
by Niaaa chan
Summary: Len pernah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Kagamine Rin. Sampai suatu hari, Len memasuki dunia musik dan menelantarkan Rin. Merasa kepercayaannya terinjak-injak, tumbuh perasaan benci dan dendam di hati gadis honey blonde itu. Apakah mereka dapat menyambung kembali tali persahabatan yang telah putus ataukah melupakan satu sama lain dan mencari jalan hidup masing-masing?


****Nia-chan balik lagi! Setelah sekian lama nggak ng-update fanfic-fanfic terdahulu, Nia memutuskan bikin _one shoot story _saja.

Nia masih pemula, jadi maaf jika ada hal-hal yang kurang disukai... Arigatou...

_Happy reading, _minna~

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid sepenuhnya milik Yamaha corp. _The story owned by me._

**Warning : **GJ, abal-abal, semua hal yang mempengaruhi _readers _tidak menjadi tanggung jawab _author _^_^

**Pairing : **Kagamine LenxKagamine Rin

* * *

Salju putih turun menyelimuti Bumi, menutupi hamparan-hamparan hijau yang terbentang. Sesosok gadis manis yang membawa jeruk di tangannya, Kagamine Rin, membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Rin-chan..." gumam Megurine Luka pelan, seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sepinggang, dengan tujuan menarik perhatian kakak laki-lakinya agar menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang memakai sepatunya akan pergi. Seperti menangkap sinyal itu, kakak laki-lakinya, Kamui Gakupo, menoleh ke arah pintu rumah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang kakak sambil asyik menggigiti makanan kesukaannya-terong-dan menatap Rin bingung. Tumben sekali rasanya seorang Kagamine Rin sengaja keluar di hari yang sangat dingin ini. Padahal, ia merupakan gadis termalas yang pernah Gakupo kenal, apalagi setelah tragedi itu terjadi.

"Entahlah..." jawab Rin singkat dan berjalan keluar rumah hanya dengan mengenakan baju _sailor _serta celana hitam pendek yang biasa dipakainya, mengabaikan baik Gakupo ataupun Luka yang tampaknya agak khawatir.

"Hn, terserahlah." Gakupo menghela napas panjang, tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ia menyadari apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat kecilnya itu. Luka menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat, bingung, mencoba meminta penjelasan. Sekali lagi, seperti menyadari sinyal itu, Gakupo menatap Luka.

"Sssttt, anak-anak tak perlu tahu." Katanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Enak saja, aku bukan anak kecil." Luka memandang Gakupo sinis dan melempar sandwich tuna yang sedang ia genggam dan sukses mendarat di kepala sang kakak.

"Ittai... Bauuuuuu..."

"Rasain!"

* * *

**REGRET, MISTAKES, SACRIFICE**

**One shoot story**

**By Niaaa chan**

* * *

Di luar, Rin hanya berjalan sendirian di jalan setapak yang sepi.

"Salju, ya...?" ujarnya pelan. Ia menatap kosong langit yang sedang menumpahkan salju bagaikan daun-daun kering yang berguguran, yang pada akhirnya akan kembali berkumpul dengan kawanannya di atas tanah.

"Kembali berkumpul, ya...?"

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kembali ditengadahkan kepalanya itu, menatap langit, kosong.

"Hatchim!" tiba-tiba saja Rin bersin. "Huh, dingin sekali!" katanya kesal. Tangannya merangkul tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya, menenggelamkan diri dalam samudera ingatannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kenangan tentang 'orang yang berkhianat'.

'Orang yang dicintainya'.

'Orang yang akan selamanya ia cintai'.

Kagamine Len.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Rin-chan..?"

Rin tersentak kaget. Dibukanya kedua matanya, mencari sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tentu tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya.

"Huh, kemana sih kau pergi?" tanyanya geram pada seseorang yang tak ada disana. Jeruk yang dibawanya tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tumpukan salju yang melapisi tanah. Serpihan salju dan pohon yang mengering menjadi saksi bisu kesedihannya. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha berpikir jernih. Mencoba agar tak merasa sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Aku tidak apa-apa...

* * *

**Susahkah? Kembali ke sisiku lagi?**

**Dengan tawamu yang menentramkan itu**

**Dengan seringaimu yang penuh kejahilan itu**

**Susahkah?**

* * *

**(****_Flashback_****)**

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Bohong. Kulihat kau terkena flu, Rin-chan." Seorang lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ yang agak berantakan, Len, yang ada di sampingnya itu menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Jaga kesehatanmu! Ini kan musim dingin! Apalagi sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, kan tak enak hari bahagiamu diiringi sakit flu."

"Bukan urusanmu..." sahut Rin dengan dengusan kesal. Dibalikkannya kepalanya menatap ke arah lain. "Huh, sial, dingin sekali!" ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Lelaki di sampingnya menghela nafas lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Rin-chan..." katanya sambil beranjak mendekati gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan miliknya. "Kau ini benar-benar, deh." Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya melingkari leher gadis manis itu layaknya syal yang hangat.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kaget, Rin mencoba memberontak. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Hm, aku memelukmu, Rin-chan. Bisa kau lihat, kan?" kata Len tersenyum nakal.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau~" ujar Len lagi dengan nada nakal yang dibuat-buat. "Ayolah, kalau begini kau jadi hangat, kan?" lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Itu menjijikkan." Jawab Rin dingin.

"Rin-chan jahaaattt~ padahal aku sudah rela memelukmu!"

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu memelukku." Balas Rin dingin. Lebih ketus dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kejaaammm~ ini kan pelukan penuh rasa kasih sayang dariku khusus untukmu~ sudah pasti rasanya hangat, lembut, dan nyaman..." kata Len bercanda. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Rin pun terdiam.

"Terserahmu, deh." Tangan mungil Rin bergerak menyentuh tangan besar yang melingkari lehernya dengan lembut. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati pelukan itu. Benar kata sahabatnya, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Benar-benar menenangkan. Rasanya ia tak ingin saat-saat ini berlalu secepat kilat. Ia ingin waktu seperti itu tak pernah berlalu. Sekilas, senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan gumaman kecil pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ulang tahun yang bersalju seperti ini... Pasti indah, ya?" sekali lagi Rin bersin. "Huh, kutarik kembali ucapanku!" ia mengusap hidungnya yang gatal dan memerah.

"Dasar kau ini, benar-benar deh..."

**(****_End of flashback_****)**

* * *

**Bisakah... Kuputar kembali masa-masa itu?**

**Ketika orang-orang berjas itu belum datang**

**Ketika perhatianmu tak terbagi ke siapapun**

**Bisakah...?**

* * *

Perlahan-lahan, Rin membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan kembali menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok yang tak ada.

Tak ada, tentu saja. Tak mungkin ada. TAK MUNGKIN. Orang itu sudah jauh entah dimana. Entah kapan dia akan kembali... Atau tepatnya, entah apa ia akan kembali...

Rin menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di atas tumpukan salju putih di bawahnya. Jeruk kesayangannya yang mulai hilang tertutup salju tak diindahkannya. Matanya masih menatap sekeliling, masih berharap sosok itu akan datang menemuinya.

"Huh, harapan yang sia-sia..."

Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang bersemu merah. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia jatuh terlelap... Dalam mimpi-mimpi yang membawanya... Jauh dari kenyataan.

* * *

**_I firmly brandished the incomplete love over my head_**

**_We want to understand each other, yet we can't because we're too stubborn_**

**_In the course of history, even an awkward love_**

**_Is it really just... A fleeting moment?_**

* * *

"Kau tahu, kan?" tanya Gakupo penuh arti sambil menatap Megurine Luka yang seperti biasa duduk di sofa merah kesukaannya. Luka menatap kakak tirinya, bingung. Ia memang terkenal lambat mencerna 'sesuatu' yang menurutnya baru. Namun, sepertinya ia dapat menangkap apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kakak tiri satu-satunya itu.

"Oh..." Luka mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menatap polos Gakupo. Polos. Yah, polos. Wajahnya tampak sangat polos, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Heee... Kau mengerti?" Gakupo menaikkan alisnya. "Tumben, biasanya lemot..."

Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala Gakupo yang menyebabkan si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku nggak selambat yang kakak kira, huh... Rin-chan... Kesepian... Tanpanya, ya kan?" ujar Luka pelan sambil memainkan boneka tunanya yang dulu diberikan oleh mendiang ibunya.

"Iya, tentu saja..." Gakupo hanya tersenyum. Keadaan pun menjadi hening, tak ada di antara keduanya yang membuka suara. Luka sibuk dengan bonekanya dan kakaknya masih sibuk dengan terong kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba, Luka mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Gakupo.

"Ulang tahun..."

"Hah? Ulang tahun?" Gakupo terdiam sejenak. "Oh ya, sebentar lagi gadis itu ulang tahun ya? Hampir saja lupa. Lalu, ada apa dengan ulang tahunnya?"

"_Surprise..._" ujar Luka dengan wajah yang datar, tanpa ekspresi. Gakupo kembali dibingungkan oleh sikap adiknya itu, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau tampak antusias sekali, Luka-chan." Gakupo mengelus rambut merah muda Luka lembut. "Maksudmu kau ingin memberikan _surprise _itu untuknya? Kenapa kau ingin memberikannya _surprise_?"

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Rambutnya berkibar seiring dengan kepalanya menggeleng. "Bukan aku."

"Haaahhh? Lalu siapa yang mau memberikan _surprise _itu?" Gakupo sekarang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap aneh adiknya. Tak biasanya ia begini. Tangannya memegang dagunya dan ia tampak berpikir keras. Luka menatap bonekanya sebentar dan melirik kakaknya seperti ingin memberi jawaban.

"Dia..."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk seorang Kamui Gakupo untuk mencerna perkataan Megurine Luka sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau berpikir dia akan memberikannya hadiah?"

"Intuisi... Mungkin...?"

"Bah..."

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk. Gakupo kembali tersenyum. "Oh, baru saja dibicarakan." Katanya penuh arti. "Kau datang untuk mencarinya, kan?"

"Bukan mencarinya juga..." jawab lelaki itu.

"Mau memberi _surprise _ya?" tanya Luka. Tamu tak diundang tersebut tampak setengah kaget.

"Ah, ya, begitulah." Ujarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, seperti mencari seseorang. "Dia tak ada, kan?"

"Tak ada, tenang saja. Kau tak akan dibunuh olehnya." Jawab Gakupo bercanda. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada kakak Luka.

"Aku titip ini, berikan padanya ya? Terima kasih." Lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" panggil Gakupo. "Kenapa tak langsung kau berikan padanya?" ia memainkan kotak kecil di genggamannya. Tamu itu menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. Ia menatap lelaki berambut ungu itu dengan senyum penuh arti yang membingungkan. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku... Ingin memastikan perasaannya."

Tamu itu pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luka dan kakaknya. Lalu, Luka terkekeh kecil. "Ahahahaha... Benar-benar deh... Mereka berdua... Manis sekali."

Sementara Gakupo, ia masih terlihat bingung. Dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Dan juga dengan Luka yang terkekeh. Belum pernah sekalipun ia menjadi lebih lemot daripada adik tirinya itu.

"Ah... Sudahlah... Sebodo amat."

* * *

**Terlambatkah untukku menyadari perasaan ini?**

**Perasaan yang bergemuruh dan bergelora**

**Yang menyesakkan dada namun membuat hati berbunga-bunga**

**Maafkan aku, jika memang 'iya'**

* * *

"Aku pulang." Kata Rin mengumumkan kedatangannya. Ia memasuki rumah sahabatnya dengan badan yang gemetaran. Gakupo menghela napas panjang.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri keluar di hari dingin bersalju seperti ini hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tipis itu." Yang dikatai hanya diam. Tak menjawab. Gakupo pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tadi dititipkan oleh seseorang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin penuh selidik.

"Untukmu." Jawab Gakupo singkat, padat, dan tak terlalu jelas. Rin tampak sedikit curiga.

"Ini dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kotak itu. "Warnanya _pink_, norak." Rin menatap bungkusnya kesal.

"Bukalah, kau pasti akan tahu itu dari siapa."

Pelan-pelan, dirobeknya bungkus berwarna merah muda yang menyelimuti hadiah di dalamnya.

Sebuah sapu tangan. Sapu tangan manis berwarna kuning terang yang manis. Warnanya yang tak mencolok, namun tak kusam, membuat Rin menyukai hadiah itu seketika. Warnanya bukan merah muda, seperti bungkusannya. Cocok dengan seleranya. Rin mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan mulai memainkannya. "Hm, boleh juga nih." Katanya sambil melambaikan sapu tangan hadiah yang baru didapatnya. Ia pun merentangkan sapu tangan itu untuk melihat lebih jelas teksturnya secara keseluruhan. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gakupo sembari menunjuk kertas yang terjatuh itu. Rin memungutnya dan mulai membaca. Matanya seketika terbelalak. Ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir deras di lehernya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sahabatnya khawatir. Rin menggenggam erat kertas itu dan melihat jam dinding. Pukul setengah lima.

"Huh, sial!" Ia pun berlari keluar.

"HEI!" Gakupo mencoba memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan super stereo.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar! Jangan tanya-tanya!" teriak Rin dan berlari menembus salju-tanpa merasakan kuku-kuku tangannya yang mulau memutih.

"Hmm... Benar-benar deh mereka..." Gakupo tertawa, disusul oleh kekehan kecil dari Luka.

* * *

**Jika aku memang tak ditakdirkan untukmu**

**Jika aku dan engkau tak boleh bersama**

**Aku dapat menerima kenyataan itu, namun...**

**Izinkan aku memperjuangkan dirimu sekali lagi**

* * *

Seorang Kagamine Rin terlihat sedang berlari secepat yang ia bisa, seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Ya, dia dikejar oleh waktu. Dikejar waktu... Dan kesempatan.

**Untuk Kagamine Rin-chan**

"Haahh... Haahh... Haaahhh..." napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia sangat lelah, namun ia harus terus berlari.

**Apa kau tahu, ini aku?**

Kakinya menapak di atas tumpukan salju, meninggalkan bekas jejak-jejak kaki yang sangat jelas terlihat.

**Aku yakin kau bukannya lupa,**

Kakinya beberapa kali tersandung. Susah sekali berlari di atas tumpukan salju yang sudah benar-benar menumpuk.

**Aku yakin kau sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat atau mengetahuinya**

Diabaikannya angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh rapuhnya. Rapuh... Jiwa dan raganya. Kakinya terus menapak di atas salju yang dingin.

**Tentu saja kau tak mau mengingatku. Siapa orang yang mau**

**mengingat pengkhianat sepertiku? Itu sangat**

**menyiksa, ya kan?**

Kakinya mulai terasa membeku dan mati rasa. Tentu saja, dengan pakaian yang sangat tipis, ia terus berlari, sungguh keras kepala. Jaketnya pun hanya dilingkarkan di sekitar pinggangnya, tak dikenakannya.

**Aku mengerti, Rin-chan. Aku sangat mengerti kau membenciku. **

**Aku sendiri juga membenci diriku yang telah menelantarkanmu.**

"Cih, kenapa... Haaahhh haahhh... Jauh... Sekali..." napasnya tersengal, ia sangat kesal. Amat. Sangat. Kesal.

**Hanya karena kontrak itu.**

**Membuatku jauh, sangat jauh darimu.**

Rambut _honey blonde_ sebahunya melambai-lambai seiring dengan gerakan larinya yang semakin cepat dan semakin sempoyongan. Beberapa kali ia menubruk tiang-yang tertutup salju-dan tersandung gumpalan putih tebal di bawahnya.

**Tapi, Rin-chan...**

Salju terus turun dan menerpa tubuhnya. Kakinya sakit karena berlari jauh, napasnya tersengal, dan tubuhnya kedinginan.

**Aku mencintaimu.**

Dan sekali lagi, ia tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tertutup oleh salju dan mendarat di tanah dengan cukup keras. Meninggalkan sedikit bekas memar di perut bagian bawahnya dan lecet di sekitar dahinya.

**Sudah lama aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun.**

Tubuh kecilnya jatuh tersungkur ke dalam tumpukan salju. Tanpa ia sadari, pelupuk matanya terasa penuh oleh genangan cairan yang akan menetes jika tiba saatnya.

**Aku yakin itu memuakkan bagimu.**

"Huh... sial!" Dengan frustasi Rin berusaha bangkit dan menatap lurus ke depan. Putih dan berkabut. Kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan apa yang tengah dipandang olehnya. Tanpa penerangan dan tanpa kehangatan, Rin mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk berlari.

**Karena aku adalah seorang pengkhianat.**

**Yang 'dulu' lebih mementingkan pekerjaan.**

**Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bersama janji-janji palsu yang telah kubuat.**

Rin mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terus maju. Menggapai apa yang selama ini ia impikan, yang ia angankan. Terlambat sedikit saja, maka ia harus menunggu. Lagi. Dan ia tak akan pernah yakin ada kesempatan yang terulang kembali.

**Aku terus berharap, kau menyukaiku.**

**Paling tidak, dapat menerimaku. Bukan perasaan benci dan dendam.**

Kakinya masih terus berlari, membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju ke sosok seseorang yang ia cari. Sakit? Jangan tanya. Ia sedang dalam situasi mempertaruhkan seluruh hatinya dan masa depannya. Cukup sudah dengan ego yang ia kenakan selama ini. Sekarang, saatnya jujur. Jujur terhadap sosok yang ia dambakan. Jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

**Kumohon, Rin-chan, jawablah aku...**

Ia muak. Gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Ia mengacuhkan sahabatnya-setelah sahabatnya memasuki dunia permusikan. Dimanapun. Kapanpun. Ia bahkan tak mendengarkan dan tak mau melihat sahabatnya yang mati-matian meminta maaf ketika akan pergi, memulai _tour _konsernya yang pertama. Ia terlalu mementingkan perasaannya yang tercabik-cabik. Yang tanpa ia pernah tahu, ada seorang lainnya yang hatinya diluluhlantakkan. Lebih parah.

**Aku akan menunggumu hari ini.**

**Tanggal 15 April 2013.**

**Pukul 5 sore.**

**Di tempat yang dulu. Sendirian.**

**Kau tahu mengapa?**

"Tunggu... aku... kumohon..." Rin berbicara-setengah berbisik-kepada angin yang menyeruak masuk ke tenggorokannya dengan suara yang parau. Memilukan.

**Kalau kau mau memaafkanku. Temuilah aku.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu jatuh tersandung.

**Kalau tidak, biarkanlah aku sendirian.**

**Menghilang.**

Kagamine Rin benar-benar kelelahan. Tangannya kembali gemetaran, menahan bobot tubuhnya yang tak sanggup lagi ditopangnya. Giginya bergemulutukan, menahan perasaan yang menyesakkan di dadanya yang rasanya ingin meloncat keluar. Sekuat mungkin, ia tahan cairan bening itu.

**Dari Kagamine Len.**

"SIAAALLL!" Dan pecahlah semua tangis yang ia bendung. Menumpahkan segala perasaannya layaknya menuangkan air ke gelas yang telah penuh terisi. Runtuhlah kejaimannya, ego tingginya, menyisakan rapuhnya seorang gadis. Yang terus mengharapkan sebuah pengharapan. Yang harus ia tebus dengan usahanya sendiri. Yang menyisakan seorang gadis rapuh dengan tatapan kosong di kedua bola matanya.

* * *

**_As we get attracted to each other again_**

**_We compare ourselves to try and put down the other_**

**_No matter how many times night comes around_**

**_I still have a missing piece losts in this complete darkness_**

* * *

"Dingin..." Len menghela nafas yang menimbulkan kepulan asap putih. Ia menatap kosong ke arah tanah kosong yang tertutupi oleh tumpukan salju di hadapannya. Len hanya berdiri di bawah pohon yang sudah kering. Pohon tempat ia biasa bermain dengan Rin sebelum semua hal itu terjadi.

Ia melihat jam pisang yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam lima lewat lima belas menit. Terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Len bersandar pada pohon kering itu dan mengulas senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Yah... Wajar saja."

Wajar.

Memang sangat wajar kalau Kagamine Rin tidak datang. Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan pengkhianat, kan?

Len menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit kelabu. Ia menyesal.

Andai saat itu ia tak tergiur dengan kepopuleran. Andai saat itu ia tak terpancing dengan iming-iming orang-orang berjas hitam. Andai saat itu ia tak menandatangani secarik kontrak perjanjian. Andai ia tak bernyanyi. Andai ia tak bisa bernyanyi. Andai saat itu ia rela meninggalkan konser-konsernya. Andai saat itu ia tak meninggalkannya. Andai saat itu ia tak beranjak dari sisinya.

Andai saat itu... tak pernah ada.

Andai saat itu... dapat terulang kembali.

"Andai saat itu..." kata-katanya tertelan angin, nyaris tak terdengar oleh apapun. Ia menutup iris mata biru mudanya.

* * *

**_A savage passion, a calm collision_**

**_ Will we stop until we see a broken heart?_**

* * *

**(****_Flash back_****)**

"Dengar... Aku... Aku... Maafkan aku..." Len duduk di sofa yang tampak sedikit kuno. Tatapannya tak lepas dari seorang gadis di depannya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Surainya yang cukup panjang menutupi kedua belah matanya.

"Kenapa... kau harus pergi?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Hal itu cukup membuat Len mengerti bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah dan tangisannya.

"Aku... harus meniti karirku sebagai penyanyi. Dan juga... aku sudah terlanjur menandatangani surat perjanjian mulai bekerja di suatu perusahaan musik." Ujar Len sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas putih bersih yang tertulis pernyataan ia tidak dapat mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya ke depan Rin.

Melihat kertas itu, Rin tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi emosinya. Diambilnya apa yang baru saja sahabatnya sodorkan dan bersiap merobeknya. Len tercengang untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rin dengan kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, RIN?! Kau kenapa, sih?!"

"Biar aku robek saja surat itu!"

"_Are you crazy_, Rin? Aku sudah membuat janji yang tak bisa dilanggar!"

"Kalau begitu, JANGAN LANGGAR JANJIMU TERHADAPKU!" Giliran gadis berpita putih itu yang mengeluarkan secarik kertas kusam dari saku bajunya. Disana, tersirat kalimat 'aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisi seorang Kagamine Rin' yang ditandatangani oleh Kagamine Len. Sahabat laki-lakinya itu-yang secara kebetulan memiliki marga yang sama dengannya-mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan frustasi, ia berteriak.

"JANJIKU PADAMU DAPAT AKU TUNDA. SEBAGAI SAHABAT, SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGERTI AKAN HAL ITU! BUKAN MALAH MENATAPKU DENGAN KEBENCIAN DAN MERENGEK LAYAKNYA ANAK KECIL. KAU MENGERTI, RIN?!"

Secara langsung, hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan terpatri di ingatan seorang gadis. Hatinya mencelos dan ia merasa dirinya sudah diinjak-injak. Hati yang ia jaga selama ini untuk laki-laki itu runtuh, seakan tak ada sama sekali pondasi kokoh yang menahannya. Sayangnya, hati itu tidak hancur. Hati itu hanya terjatuh dan diselimuti oleh perasaan dendam. Hati itu tidak bersinar, namun tidak pula hilang. Hati itu ada, tetapi tersembunyi.

"A... A..."

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara denganmu. Aku sudah sangat sabar terhadapmu. Tapi maaf, tidak untuk kali ini, Rin. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku pergi dulu." Len meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia perbuat. Meninggalkan gadis mungil di dalamnya yang mengulurkan tangannya sambil meratap.

"Kem... ba... li... lah..."

Dan tangisan kencang mengakhiri satu hari kelam yang membuat gadis itu muak bahkan ingin muntah jika mendengar nama 'mantan' sahabatnya. Hari dimana sebuah janji diingkari, memutuskan suatu jembatan yang menautkan dua hati. Yang sedang tersiksa.

"Kau tahu... Harusnya aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Bukan membentakmu." Len memandang nanar sosok seorang gadis yang bayangannya terpantul di balik jendela rumahnya. "Kau dengar itu? Aku mencintaimu... Kagamine Rin-chan."

* * *

**_We want to be assured, we want to be connected_**

**_Or... are we actually scared?_**

* * *

**(****_End of Flash back_****)**

"Len... Len!" teriak Rin, mencari sosok yang seharusnya menunggunya disana. Len terbangun saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Teryata, ia ketiduran.

"Len... Len!" panggil Rin sekali lagi dengan nafas tersengal saat akhirnya menemukan siapa yang dicarinya-yang setengah badannya sudah tertimbun salju. Len tampak sangat kaget melihat kedatangan orang yang sudah lama ia dambakan.

"Ri... Rin-chan?" ia menatap gadis itu tak percaya. "Ka... Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya panik dan mendekati Rin yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku ke sini, bodoh!" ujar Rin kesal. "Aku mati-matian lari kesini, tahu!" lanjutnya. Len tampak kaget, tetapi akhirnya ia tersenyum senang. "Kau ini menyebalkan! Kalau ingin bertemu denganku, beritahu! Dan tak perlu ke tempat yang sangat jauh seperti ini!"

"Eh? Ini jauh, ya? Perasaan dulu rasanya dekat saat kita pergi berdua kesini."

"Huh, itu kan berdua! Sekarang aku sendirian! Aku kesini hanya untuk mencoba mengejarmu, bodoh!" Rin menatap lelaki di hadapannya sinis.

"_Okay, okay. I'm terribly sorry._" Ucap Len, merasa bersalah. Lalu, ia menatap gadis yang fisiknya hampir sama dengannya. Menelusuri iris matanya yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya. "_So? Do you forgive me_?"

"_Never! And you make my day worse by telling me that I have to chase you HERE!_"

"_Eh? Then why are you chasing me_?"

"_That's because..." _Rin menunduk, wajahnya merah padam. "_I really like you..."_

Sekarang giliran wajah Len yang bersemu kemerahan, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh? Apa? Bisa tolong ulangi sekali lagi?" pintanya sembari tersenyum nakal.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUULANGI!" Rin menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, kesal sekaligus malu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah..." Len mendekati Rin dan merangkulkan sebelah lengannya di leher gadis tersebut. "Padahal aku ingin mendengar suara manismu mengucapkan 'aku sangat menyukaimu' sekali lagi untukku."

"TAK AKAN PERNAH!" Rin membuang pandangannya.

"Kau dingin sekali, Rin-chan."

"Jelas saja! Kau hampir membunuhku dengan menyuruhku ke sini jam lima!"

"Ahahaha... Maaf deh. Tapi..." Len mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rin. "... terima kasih sudah datang kesini." Len menatap lurus ke arah Rin sambil tesenyum hangat. Sekarang, wajah gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu tambah merah padam.

"A... A..." Kini Rin berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga orang yang dicintainya. "Sama-sama. Aku sungguh... menyukaimu."

Rin membalikkan badannya, malu atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Len setengah kaget, kemudian terkekeh kecil. Kembali ia melingkarkan lengannnya di leher Rin.

"Kau manis sekali, kau tahu?"

Rin diam saja. Membiarkan lengan Len sedikit menghangatkannya. "Ini benar-benar musim dingin terindah."

"Dan paling hangat..."

Ya, ini adalah musim dingin terindah, terhangat, dan tak terlupakan... bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

**_I know the future is uncertain and the past can't be changed_**

**_I know that apologize is way easier than accepting person_**

**_Are you trying to shake me? I'm not gonna run away_**

**_My pride is laughing at me from the other side_**

**_But I don't even care to that anymore_**

**_Ain't care about me, I just want you_**

**_This misunderstood must be erased_**

**_So we're leaning close together in a brief moment of peace_**

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

Nia : Akhirnya selesai juga... *nguap lebar*

Rin : Woy baka _author_! Kenapa aku jadi cengeng?

Len : _Author_-nya emang ahou, masa aku mengkhianati Rin-chan tersayang? *meluk Rin*

Rin : Lepasin aku! Len bau pisang!

Len : Pisang kan baunya enak

Rin : Bauuuuuuuuuu...

Nia : Emang pisang ada baunya ya? -_-"

Luka : _Author! _Aku mau demo! Dapet peran jadi kalem, ga sudi! Sekali-kali aku ingin jadi pembunuh gitu, biar bisa mencincang leher _author_!

Nia : Se... Serem... Lu... Luka-chan...

Gakupo : SETUJU! Tunggu aku ambil pisau terongku dulu!

Rin & Len : Kita pake _roadroller_!

Luka : Siap? SATU... DUA...

Gakupo, Rin, Len : TIGAAAAA!

Nia : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SPOT SPOT eh salah, STOP STOP!

-Pertarungan di-pause-

Gakupo : Apa lagi sih?

Rin : Lagi seru-serunya nih

Nia : Ini kan bukan fic buat bunuh-bunuhan, bukan rate M juga! Gimana sih kalian ini?

Len : Eh iya ya...

Gakupo : Siapa tuh yang duluan?

Rin & Len : LUKA!

Luka : Kalian juga ikut-ikutan!

Len : Kamu yang ngajak!

Luka : Ajakan sesat diikutin

Rin : Dasar setan!

Luka : APA?!

Nia : EKHEM! Bilang apa sama _readers_?!

Gakupo & Luka : Ah... Gomennasai... *minta maaf bungkuk-bungkuk*

Nia : RIN? LEN?

Rin & Len : Gomennasai...

Nia : RIN! LEN!

Rin & Len : Karena _author-_nya menyeramkan, boleh minta review?

Nia : Arigatou minna~

**RNR, onegai?**


End file.
